Ominous Portents
Log Title: Ominous Portents Characters: Major Bludd, Tele-Viper 528 (NPC played by Doomflower) Location: War Room, Cobra Island Year: Nov 13, 2009 TP: Red Right Hand TP category:2009 category:Logs War Room - Cobra Island :A long table, made of the deepest mahogany and polished to a sheen, dominates this room. Display screens are built into the tabletop for use during command meetings. A holographic projector, usually hidden in a recess beneath the table, can be raised to display three-dimensional maps or diagrams. A rather urgent call came through earlier in the afternoon, from one Pam Toussaint, Tele-Viper 528. She wants to meet as soon as possible. Pennington thought that Toussaint's alarm was pretty uncharacteristic of her, and wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Major Bludd sits at the head of the War Room conference table in his battle gear. He's sent a reply to Toussaint to meet him here to discuss her issue. He waits calmly for the Tele-Viper to arrive. Eventually, Toussaint arrives, looking much like any other Tele-Viper in her standard uniform. She's Haitian, very dark-skinned and somewhat shorter and heavier than Pennington, though despite their drastically different looks the two have become fast friends. Toussaint salutes, then pops off her helmet so she can better talk one-on-one. She looks scared. Of Bludd? Maybe not, but of course, it's difficult to tell. Her eyes have that saucer-wide look of fear, however. Major Bludd regards the Tele-Viper emotionlessly. "Toussaint, you had something you wanted to discuss with me?" "Yes sir, I believe I have discovered what is causing the main signal interference," Toussaint says worriedly. "I discovered it today; a signal jack on one of the main terminals. An intentional piggyback of the main frequency in order to broadcast to...another group. When I listened in to the frequency, I discovered it was being used by a group that calls itself the Red Right Hand. They speak mostly in code phrases, but their intentions...seem mutinous." Major Bludd nods, a slight smile creeping onto his face. "Red Right Hand," he mutters to himself. "Mutinous, eh? What is it they talk about? And I presume you've not disconnected their piggyback yet so as not to alert them they've been discovered?" "Terrible things, they talk about terrible things," Toussaint says fearfully. She's normally a very calm, patient worker, a young woman just glad to be out of Port Au Prince's poverty and into some real paychecks these days...but this has seriously rattled her. "There are several people who use the channel. Unknown who they are. One is the leader, two are 'lieutenants', and others simply do his bidding. I do believe their intentions are to stage a mutiny and take over the island." "Really," drawls Bludd in a low tone, sitting forward slightly in his chair. "That's very interesting. How many of them are there, roughly? And is there any way we can identify them by voice or trace their transmissions to identify them?" "I wish I could tell you how many, but it's not possible to tell on the piggybacked frequency, not like it is possible to do on the main signal. Now do understand, sir, I've only been listening in on them for a few hours. In that time, I heard 4-to-6 different voices. However, that doesn't mean that their movement is only that many people in number...there could be many more simply listening. Since the signal is being 'borrowed', and it's only operating in the confines of the island, there is not enough power on the signal to run a silent trace." Major Bludd nods slowly. "So 'no' and 'no'." He strokes his beard thoughtfully. "I want you to keep listening. Someone should be monitoring that frequency at all times, and recording or at least transcribing what's being said. If we can't root them out, we can at least keep an ear on them. You said they speak in code sometimes. We'll need someone to work that out as well. Keep it discreet, Toussaint, and tell your fellows to do the same." Toussaint nods, still looking frightened. She never figured she'd have to report such a situation before. "Yes sir. I wish I knew who to trust on the floor...anyone could be in on this, anyone at all..." Major Bludd bestows a calm smile on the Tele-Viper. "Just listen, Toussaint, that's all you need to do. Listen and record. And don't trust anyone. Just do your job as you've been and there'll be no worries." He frowns a moment, concerned over the woman's discomfiture. "What exactly have you heard them say?" "Yes sir, I'll do this." Toussaint seems a bit more at ease, now...not so much scared as worried. "I've heard them speak of past meetings...possible recruits into the organization -- although these are always referred to in code names, never their number assignments or real names -- and things such as...as...killing officers...no solid plans but it seems to be a goal of theirs, to bring down the existing hierarchy so they can establish their own." "We'll get to the bottom of it, Toussaint," Bludd nods. "Anything else you need to tell me?" "No sir, that was all," Toussaint says in a mousy little whisper. "Thank you for your report, 528," replies Bludd. "You're dismissed." Toussaint nods, salutes, then chunks her helmet back on, and departs cautiously. Suddenly, she feels like the walls of this place are sprouting eyeballs. Major Bludd sits very still in his seat until the Tele-Viper departs. Only then does he allow himself to carefully slouch back, grimacing. "Must be time f'r those meds 'gain," he mutters to himself.